


狱警和无期囚犯才能永远在一起

by QuinnPB



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe-prsion, M/M, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut, Twincest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnPB/pseuds/QuinnPB
Summary: 狱警哥和囚犯蛋，囚犯哥和囚犯蛋，囚犯哥和狱警蛋的故事
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

维吉尔对那个新来的囚犯不一般。犯人们对此达成共识。  
杀人进来的，多少受到大家仰慕。当然这份尊重也是有限的——比如新来那个，空有杀人的名头、却整日沉默寡言、无所事事，没有在放风时拉帮结派、也没有在饭点跟挑衅者来一架。总而言之，他没给枯燥的监狱生活带来一点儿乐趣。  
直到大家发现他被维吉尔盯上。  
这点抱怨变成同情和嘲讽。  
  
维吉尔，不同于典狱长蒙德斯。他是此地的刻耳柏洛斯、纳维乌斯和希姆莱，残暴不会与生俱来，冷酷才会。那些入狱第一天不幸遇上维吉尔的犯人，过早了解到监狱生活的极端和阴暗，以至于他们很难学会反抗；被维吉尔单独教育过的，则冲破脑袋想躲进禁闭室：至于新来的，比如但丁，已经被维吉尔带走大半天——晚饭时大家讨论地热火朝天，超过半数的犯人觉得但丁在劫难逃，他们甚至为死法开了盘口。  
  
“加大压力。”维吉尔重复着。水枪就快达到阈值，但这句话还是不受控地从胸口钻出来，穿过有机玻璃的喉管，从砂纸般的声带上滑过，擦着舌头发出一节节轻微的怪声，最后全部溶进高压水枪冲激时的溅炸里。  
但丁曲起的膝盖被水柱撞倒，他贴在水泥地上辨别出维吉尔的声音，耳朵被地上的水流淹没，那话听起来像深海鱼吐的气泡一样遥不可及。但丁下意识蜷起后背，但水枪紧随其后，紧紧追着任何他想要躲避的角落，几乎无孔不入。  
高帮警靴从五尺开外向他走来，维吉尔近乎轻柔地掀起他的脑袋，问道：“为什么要进来？”  
“为了干你。”但丁嘟囔着，口腔黏膜先前被牙齿磕破，现在被冰水泡得近乎发麻，严重阻碍到他的发音。维吉尔可能没有听清，揪着头发又问了一遍。  
“你以为是小时候闹着玩吗？”  
“我成没成年你不清楚吗？”但丁凑近他耳边，被狠狠摔在地上——维吉尔才是活在小时候的那个，他揍人方式和十几岁时如出一辙，毫无长进。只是现在他学会在地上摆上牙刷，跪下时膝盖受到更难以忍受的折磨。  
水泥地蹭破但丁的后脑勺，冰水和血液缠在头发里渗进头皮，产生出无数根钢针悬在头皮的幻觉。他开枪解决三条人命时毫发未伤，现在却被维吉尔像替死人实现正义一样揍得半死不活。想到这，他立刻朝维吉尔啐了一口，可惜黏液和血丝弹在水面，慢悠悠飘向下水道，显得有气无力。  
“你解气了吗？”他转而冷笑着爬起来，抖抖手腕上的镣铐，露出两条紫红的血痕，如同小丑脸上讥讽的笑意，“可惜没用。”  
维吉尔用警棍回应他。在但丁陷入电击导致的抽搐时，他渐渐恢复冷静，重新挂起不近人情的嘴脸——维吉尔退回屋内的灯光下，脸被照得惨白。他结束这场发泄，总结末世的预言和最后的审判，一句重复无数次的烂话——  
“你会被自己的愚蠢害死。”  
  
狱警拖走但丁时，他们目光再次相撞，但丁的口型似乎在说“下次再见”。下次可能是明天也可能是一周以后，还有可能是下辈子。维吉尔最后没有回头，他留在屋里，似乎要成为污水和阴影的一部分。黑暗常带来安全感，当它蔓延时，白炽灯光像一条被拉长的线，不断变细，直至最后近乎被吞噬。而这正是狱警的职责所在——留在监狱里。  
改变很困难，尤其当人意识到狱警的命运不同于大部分囚犯——没有离开监狱的机会，黑暗就会成为最后的寄托。现在但丁成为无期罪犯，他们一起被圈进囚牢，不出意外又要面对彼此很多年，一起老去——死亡来临前大概什么改变都不会发生。  
但丁变成了那根被吞噬的光线。  
  
凌晨两点，走廊上传来巡视的脚步声。但丁在床上来回翻动，后脑勺那块伤口不管怎样都会被碰到，但头朝下又会压着胸口的淤青。他睡不着，在心里（第无数次）给维吉尔记上一笔——虐待弟弟。  
这时电筒的光线从铁门外射入，例行公事，提醒他不要动来动去。不久传来铁链、锁芯和钥匙碰撞的声音，听脚步声像三四个人。黑影在光线后窃窃私语，如同印在墙面的恶魔，他们围上来，掀扯毛毯，发出狰狞的哂笑和滚烫的嘀咕，这些掩盖住囚犯惊恐的呼救，下铺的动静很快就变成微弱的挣扎，最后连一点呻吟也没有了——他们给他注射了一管三唑仑。  
但丁在床上皱着眉，他隐约猜到下面那个男人即将经历什么。黑影带着那具躯体离开，夹杂着金属嘈杂的摩擦声和其他囚犯的口哨声，这段道路的尽头会是另一间地狱。  
其实他在饭点听说过自己下铺的一些事情——炸死姘头的婊子、人尽可上、公交车之类。但他对此嗤之以鼻。  
但丁相信正义，各得其所，正如他相信自己枪杀三个强奸犯没有错。没有人生出来就自甘堕落，如果大家都恶意诋毁一个人（尤其在监狱这种地方），那他偏偏就要跟人反着来——就在刚刚，他确定自己的狱友是被强迫的。  
这些想法在他脑子里剪不断理还乱，时而是维吉尔揍他时的模样，时而是自己救下女孩的哭声，他开始后悔自己刚刚没有下床拯救狱友——虽然脚腕被维吉尔踢到脱臼，现在还一抽一抽地跳动，但揍趴几个渣滓不在话下。  
  
突然，铁门上的锁链又被解开。来人轻盈无声，没有手电，他在墙边的椅子上坐下，似乎知道但丁没有睡着。  
“下来。”  
但丁猛地抬起眼睛，他知道来人是维吉尔。他几乎是跳下床铺，低吼着扑向对方、想要把先前的一切揍回去。  
维吉尔率先绊住铁枷，卡着脖子把他压上下铺的床。“别再闹了！但丁，你已经成年了。”维吉尔咬牙切齿，他几乎贴在但丁身上，那股热气像傍晚的浪潮扑面而来——  
几乎同时，他们俩都硬了。  
隔壁传来剧烈的敲墙声，抽水马桶似的嗓音怪叫道：“晚上搞基佬那套就小点声！”  
他俩罕见地一起停下。  
但丁咧开嘴，干裂的嘴唇被扯出血珠。他嚣张地冲维吉尔比了个中指，示意他有种就接着做下去。  
“知道你下铺的人是怎么进来的吗？”对方无视他的挑衅，接着说：“试图炸毁监狱，无期，这里的犯人几乎换过一整轮，没有人知道他的全部——因为他已经在这呆了二十年了。这就是无期，但丁，你毁了自己。”  
“老哥，你在担心我被鸡奸吗？“但丁趁他不备抬膝上顶，翻身用铐链压住脖子，他垂头舔过维吉尔的嘴唇，“我好感动呀。”  
他知道维吉尔没法拒绝这个，所以维吉永远会原谅他——毕竟这是合奸嘛。  
手铐贴着维吉尔的上身挪动，但丁没法脱衣服，囚衣有股奇怪的椰子味。他解开维吉尔裤腰，弯腰舔过倒三角区的耻毛，用牙齿拉动内裤的松紧带。长链手铐严重限制发挥，但丁冲维吉尔眨眨眼，想得到钥匙，但维吉尔拒绝了。  
“想都别想。”他斩钉截铁，推倒但丁，迅速翻身骑住弟弟，隔着内裤轻轻磨动性器。但丁很快就支起来，跃跃欲试，并且恶意向上顶了一下——维吉尔试图伸手抓住支撑，但最后只摸到了身下的胸肌。他很快就渗出水来，潮湿的内裤产生出黏腻的满足感——那里很快凉下去，像一块蜕皮沾在身上。  
维吉尔没有管它，而是俯下身吮吸喉结和锁骨。但丁的比他明显一点——小时候他俩看上去像镜子的两面，现在细枝末节逐渐展开，男孩成长为截然不同的两种模版、各种意义上的反面教材。在他走神的这会，一双手游过腰线，如夜行动物肆机而出，猛地脱下那条内裤——但丁的手指和手铐同时贴上屁股，金属的凉意甚至削减了指尖进入时的异物感。维吉尔发出一声闷哼，埋头咬住身下的肩膀：牢房并不隔音，他不愿再漏出一点呻吟。  
但丁从维吉尔胸前的口袋里摸出一袋套子，他想想又塞回对方手里，解释道：“麻烦你帮我戴上吧，我手实在不太方便——”他抖抖手铐，嘴角委屈的下撇。维吉尔眼神不善，但还是妥协了。他扯下内裤，撑开套子勒上去，那根屌先前追着他的阴茎乱碰、跟但丁一样惹人生气。想到这，维吉尔近乎报复地掐着它塞进身下——他们俩都遗忘了扩张，痛苦随之而来。  
直肠被噎得产生出外排反应，但维吉尔铁了心要吃下这根老二。他沉下腰、抓住但丁的肩膀发力，茎头像足球中框般擦过前列腺边缘，他鼻头一酸，泪水瞬间挤满眼眶——但丁开始在下面顶胯，借此减少阻力。  
无数把刀从穴道里剥开维吉尔——说十指连心的人显然没有没有体验过肛交的痛苦，他咬得颌骨酸痛、甚至尝到牙尖上的血腥味，但疼痛还是只增不减。但丁安抚似的抚摸头发把他带向自己；手铐的链子勒进肉里，似乎试图拴住他破裂的灵魂。但这一切都无法缓解肌肉的紧绷感，维吉尔感觉自己快死掉了——眼泪失禁般掉在但丁肩上，伤口被盐水砸得一麻，但丁痛得向里猛顶——肠道终于被打开了。一股液体润滑过茎身，维吉尔咬住手腕堵住哭声，他意识到自己出血了。  
但丁牵动腰胯，慢慢弄起来。这环境比他们俩第一次还要恶劣，但他老哥执意继续，这就是维吉尔——他不会停止自己的选择，也不会做出改变。但丁轻轻摩挲过他颤抖的后背，逐渐加速。  
内壁分泌更多的液体，维吉尔分不清是血还是肠液，但他慢慢从疼痛中恢复，开始直起身抓着但丁肩膀自己起伏。他在为数不多的性爱体验中意识到自己对疼痛的依恋，这或许不算坏事——但丁能带来极致的体验，他们俩都乐在其中。至于现在这个姿势很难碰到高潮点，他只好向后仰去，在下坠感里掐住自己的脚腕，尽可能让那根肉棒贴上前列腺，缓解自己源源不断的欲望。  
但丁支起身快速抽插着，他在黑暗中瞥到维吉尔的眼睛，其中反射着铁窗外的点点光芒，好像剥离出一片新的宇宙，只有两颗星体相互照耀。  
“我会想办法把你弄出去。”维吉尔离开他的身体，俯身留下这句话。他说得太快太轻，但丁甚至怀疑它的真实性——因为说话时他扯掉了但丁的套子，握着两根阴茎同时撸动。  
但丁冷笑着拒绝这句话；他要陪着维吉尔，在这间阴冷和充满霉味的牢房里，但丁突然成为维吉尔的恒星；即使这监狱里吞吐出数十万颗无关紧要的小行星囚犯，它们跟行星维吉尔也没有一丝联系——维吉尔有且仅有一颗转动的恒星，他们之间缠绕的轨迹可能基于血脉，也可能是狱警和囚犯的关系。或许这个比喻蠢得要命，但他的使命即是发光，他可以是那根无限拉长的白炽灯光线，也可以是颗自燃自爆的星星——总之，他要在黑暗里抓住维吉尔。  
他们躺在一起，肚子上的精液像彗星的尾巴，维吉尔没有再说话。他套上衣服匆匆离开，但丁看着他陷进黑暗，仿佛一颗行星飞向远日点。  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傻子Nelo哥和甜心3蛋

但丁被警铃声吵醒时窗外一片漆黑，监狱的作息让他提前体会到老年生活——五点起床，九点断电；丧心病狂，几近疯癫。狱警在走廊上大呼小叫，警棒敲得哐哐作响，各类金属的碰撞声似乎能把楼顶掀翻。他伸手想要下床，结果一脚踏空滚到地上——他昨晚睡在下铺睡着了。  
这一下真是浑身酸痛。夹着维吉尔昨晚咬破的肩膀，前胸后背的伤口一齐发作，但丁抽着冷气爬起来，意识到自己的狱友正睡在地上。  
  
他睡得很轻，几乎是下意识坐起来。“你好吗？”  
“你怎么不去我床上睡？”但丁揉着脑袋，他还没完全清醒。  
“没有允许……我不想把你吵醒。”对方慢吞吞地说道  
但丁咧嘴笑出来，他伸手把狱友从地上拉起来，说道：“拜托，这里是监狱！老兄，我睡了你的床，你当然可以爬回去睡我的，没人会在乎这些的。”他伸手把对方推向床边，然而对方颤抖着躲开了。  
但丁没有在意，他得快点刷牙，早饭数量有限。但冷水泼上脸清醒之后，他突然间想起自己的狱友昨晚经历过什么。他从墙上的条镜里看向对方——约摸四十，眼周有一圈紫黑色的阴影，多半是还没恢复的旧伤，这和那些裂痕般的暗红色伤口一起衬得他肤色死白，像行尸走肉。但细看时，不难发现他曾经、至少是曾经十分英俊，尤其是颧骨线和嘴唇，即使饱受折磨，依旧性感得像一座古时雕塑。  
“呃……你叫什么名字？我是但丁你知道吧。”他向对方伸出手。  
“尼洛……”  
但丁抓住尼洛的手摇了摇，那双手远没有脸颊那样凋零的美感——指尖红肿，手背上覆满伤痕，同一截真正的石雕般没有温度。但丁握着那只手想要捂热它，尼洛却像被烫到似的抽回手指，说：“该下楼集合了。”  
他们下楼，尼洛主动走开。但丁吃饭时注意到尼洛坐在角落，那张十人座的桌子空空如也，大家宁愿挤在一起也不愿意坐在尼洛身边。这时他想起维吉尔说的话——这就是无期。这就是无期吗？尼洛身材高大，甚至比他高，可还是会在梦中被狱警拽向地狱。他看上去仅仅是个害羞的中年男人，如果他没有进来，或许是一位好父亲和好丈夫。可他曾试图炸毁监狱，害羞的人会炸掉监狱吗？是什么样的决心让他去干这种事的？但丁想不通。他觉得尼洛在这里格格不入，他是一滴落进水面的油珠，狱警不会照顾他，囚犯当然也不可能同情他——他卡在边缘之中，可怜得近乎滑稽。  
  
周五但丁从莫里森那里换了几根棒棒糖。监狱里盛行以物易物，他不得不从维吉尔那里偷避孕套来换。  
莫里森在一众杂货中瞥到尺寸，怀疑地找上他。二十几分钟后他俩在阅览室侃侃而谈，像好了几十年的老朋友。  
“现在物资紧俏，草莓味很难弄进来，不过我会帮你想办法的。”莫里森摇着脑袋，信誓旦旦。  
“对了，你有止痛贴吗？”但丁问。  
莫里森有点意外：“谁对你下绊子？让我去问问。”  
“不，尼洛，我说我下铺。”但丁揉揉脑袋，他第一次在别人面前提起尼洛，“我猜他身上有很多伤，但他从来不用药。”何止药物，尼洛甚至不会包扎伤口——他脸上的血痕迄今还没完全结痂，洗漱时但丁常能闻到水池里的腥味。  
莫里森眯起眼，似乎欲言又止，最后他贴近但丁小声问道：“你听说过尼洛的传说吗？”  
但丁表示大概了解。他接着说道：“尼洛并不是他的本名。我在这里呆得够久，听到过一些故事，让我来跟你说说——十几年前有个死囚想从我这弄一把刀子，这很困难、但也不是不可能。交货前我提了个心眼，要求他说出自己的目的——按规矩我们一般不管结果，但这刀可能弄出人命，得另当别论。总之我正是从他那听到尼洛的故事。”  
“尼洛·安杰洛的原名没人知道，但他曾是狱警的一员。如果你见过那群疯狗把他拖走的样子，那就对啦——因为尼洛原来属于他们。他主导了二十年前那场暴炸，当时死了很多囚犯、当然也有狱警，所以他们痛恨他。他一个人当然不可能做到这些，但法庭上他坚称只有自己、即使有同伙，也早就被炸死。毕竟他自己也被炸傻啦！最后他被判了两百年，我们管这个叫无期。这么多年里没有人来看过他、外界都以为他死了——因为当年他炸死的人里有头有脸的可不少，其中关系复杂、牵扯到上面。总之，他被放在这里，狱警和囚犯都可以玩弄他，算是生不如死——但我们不会同情他，现在的结果来源于他自己的选择。人得为自己的选择负责。”  
“他被炸傻了？”但丁第一时间问出来。  
莫里森耸耸肩：“重度脑震荡，记不住事，脑内缺氧，思维障碍。专业名词我不懂，不过你大概也能看出来。”  
但丁没有说话，他们都陷入了沉默。  
  
傍晚但丁洗澡回来，把葡萄味的糖放在下铺。尼洛还没回来，他心里绞成一团乱麻，不知怎么面对尼洛。这时隔间的犯人嬉笑走过，他们的谈话里飘过“澡堂”和“尼洛”的字眼，但丁后知后觉——现在已经过了洗澡时间，但尼洛还没回来。  
  
他立刻往澡堂冲去。那里水雾逐渐散去，只剩下两个打扫卫生的犯人，水泥地被污水泡成深灰色，下水道里浮动着廉价肥皂的塑料味、尿骚味和一些说不清楚的腥味，不久前这里发生过的肮脏和猥琐的下流笑话似乎还在空气中回荡。但丁顶着潮湿粘腻的恶心，往里间走去，那里有气无力的灯光和水滴声里透出诡异的和谐感，瓷砖墙上有一片蜷缩的阴影——正是尼洛。  
但丁赶过去，地上是被打翻的肥皂盒、囚衣、毛巾和浴盆。尼洛靠在墙根上，湿漉漉的长发黏在额头上，遮住一点血痕；他的身体是一块白理石雕琢的画布，淤青和红肿的伤疤构成其间的主调，淌下的血水是未干的颜料，四肢间蓝紫的血管为其加上凋亡和溃烂的气息——但丁一瞬间想起维吉尔，他在这里会是什么样？  
他收好盆，走过去用毛巾裹住尼洛，没怎么费力就把他抱起来。尼洛发出细小的啜泣声，几乎瞬间就环住他。但丁的心怦怦直跳，他能闻到尼洛身上混在肥皂味里的腥气，他不敢想象刚刚在这里有多少人对尼洛做了什么。他抱着尼洛回到牢房，对走廊里的哄叫声置之脑后。  
  
尼洛被放在床上，他的身体又凉又软，好像一条蜷在床上的蛇。但丁老是想起维吉尔——他俩明明并不相似，但但丁在同情尼洛时又忍不住燃起凌辱维吉尔的冲动，他感到迷惑，只好不断安抚尼洛。  
不久，尼洛睁开眼，他的眼球好像蒙着霭，瞳孔和虹膜的界限十分模糊。他喃喃自语：“你回来了。”  
  
“对，我来了。我听莫里森说了你的过去，尼洛，如果你下次遇到这个就叫上我，我会帮你狠狠教训那些混球，好吗？我们住在一起，我们是一伙的。”  
尼洛看着他，又像看着他身后，他的眼神没有焦点。  
“这是你给我的礼物吗？”尼洛避开问题，他从薄毯上摸到棒棒糖，抿嘴笑起来。这牵扯到咬肌的伤口，他又疼得皱起眉来。  
但丁观察他——尼洛看起来又惨又傻，但他的身上或许有超过二十条的人命；另一方面，他总让但丁想起维吉尔。“对，还有苹果和柠檬味的。”他展示另外两根棒棒糖，一起递给尼洛。  
“没有草莓？”尼洛没有接，他挪出点位置。但丁眯起眼睛——尼洛是真的傻了吗？他为什么要提起草莓？他听见对方接着问道：“你想上来躺着吗？”  
于是但丁糊里糊涂地上床，板床发出艰难的呻吟，毯子横过来才能罩住他们俩。但丁尽量保持着一定的距离，他感觉尼洛捉摸不定，忍不住胡思乱想。他想起自己上次和维吉尔在这张床上干过的事，耳尖慢慢变红——尼洛知道他在自己的床上干过什么吗？那个套子好像被维吉尔踢到床下了，如果尼洛看见，会把他也当成狱警和澡堂里的那种人吗？尼洛让他上床是以为他想做那种事吗？  
  
“我好久没见到你了。”尼洛开心地冲他说。  
天地良心，今天早上但丁还跟他一起下楼。  
  
尼洛掀开薄毯，露出自己的身体——油黄的灯光让他看上去健康了一点，但擦伤的部分也变得更肿胀。但丁停止思考，无法控制自己凑过去的欲望，他能看见尼洛那对红肿的乳头上的孔洞、他胸肌表皮下若隐若现的青蓝色血管和倒三角区稀疏的阴毛，这具身体看起来和维吉尔如此相似，但丁甚至开始怀疑起尼洛是否只是他对维吉尔的一个映射，一个并不存在的幻觉。  
但他们抱在一起，触感如此真实。尼洛像挤满胸口的毛绒熊，大而柔软，他磨蹭但丁的脑袋、伸着舌头舔舐但丁下颌线和脖子上的动脉。但丁几乎以为自己抱着一只大狗——这是维吉尔永远不可能做的事情。  
他立刻推开尼洛。  
尼洛手足无措，无声地哭起来。他靠倒在墙上，双腿折向两边，伸向身下撸动自己湿答答的性器，喘息混着抽泣，他越哭越厉害，脸上甚至挂起一个鼻涕泡。  
  
但丁扑过去捂住他的嘴巴。他不想让一走廊人误会尼洛嚎啕大哭是因为他（当然确实也有他的原因），但他不想让这件事传到维吉尔那里去，搞得好像婚内出轨（他也不知道自己在想什么）。  
“拜托！你想怎么样？”但丁压着嗓子问，他不擅长安慰易哭的人，尼洛弄得他头大。  
“你以前不会推我……”  
但丁只好再抱住他，尼洛立刻和章鱼一样吸上来，他的四肢牢牢附在但丁身上，但丁甚至可以感觉到他的心跳像只狂奔的兔子。尼洛在安抚下渐渐停止哭泣，他松开手，转身冲但丁掰开屁股，露出自己的肛口——那里泥泞一片，还在不断吐出白色黏液；深粉色的嫩肉翻肿起来，随着尼洛的抽气声一张一合，似乎还没吃饱。  
“漏了。”尼洛回头解释。  
但丁不可避免地硬了（毕竟他还没满二十岁）。他默念维吉尔的名字克制住自己想要抚摸的欲望，冷静后却十分惊讶——原来人到中年，那里也可以这么粉，于是他忍不住开始幻想维吉尔中年的模样，直到尼洛催他。但丁回过神，他对尼洛说：“趴好，我来帮你清理。”  
牢房的供水系统里没有热水，但丁只能用冷水弄湿毛巾，轻轻擦掉臀缝间已经溢出的精液。早先的已经干掉，他费了点功夫才把它从打结的阴毛上弄下来。尼洛的整块臀肌都在抽动，如果不是墙挡得他无路可去，屁股早已经不知道缩到哪去。但丁抓住他的腰用食指在肛口比划——那里肿得像要滴血，他有点犹豫怎么伸进去。最后他把棒棒糖塞进尼洛嘴里。“含着，忍一忍就好。”  
他塞进一根中指，缝隙瞬间挤出一大股发黄的精液，它们在毛巾上发出浓浓的腥味，但丁顿时决定再也不用这块毛巾。他接着深入，摸到肿胀的囊块，尼洛立刻抽搐起来——那大概是他的前列腺。但丁只好绕开那，更里面流出来的液体有稀薄也有浓稠的，毛巾很快浸透了精液——但丁不得不换盆接水继续清洗。尼洛不安分地扭动着腰胯，发出哭腔般的呻吟；但丁倒掉一盆飘满白絮的污水，放弃继续清理：那些人射得太深，手指已经弄不出来了。

九点一到，警铃声鬼哭狼嚎，房间里的灯自己熄灭。但丁把尼洛放回床上，盖好毯子，他弄得精疲力尽，只想赶快睡觉。尼洛伸手拉住他，想叫他上来。  
“你是不是要走了？”尼洛问道。  
但丁坐下来。“对。”他说完也有点伤感，于是安慰道：“但还会有下一个，我不是你唯一的弟弟。”  
尼洛鼻子一酸：“我很抱歉，但丁。”  
“这没什么，维吉尔。用炸掉监狱的方式让我越狱一听就是你的风格，等我们老了，可以把这件事说给孩子听，他们肯定觉得帅呆了。”  
尼洛缩进被子下面，他小声地说：“不会有孩子了。我是个基佬。”  
但丁立刻夸张地笑起来：“我也是！那我们老了就更不能分开啦。”他说了些老年人的娱乐方式，几乎要在床边蹦跶。  
床上没有回应，尼洛在被子里偷偷哭泣。他难过地想：“可你已经死了……我们不会在一起了。”  
但丁的笑容停住，他听见这些想法，只好揉着尼洛的长发感慨道：“你快醒了，维吉。”  
“他快醒了。”尼洛重复道。“他”是但丁真的哥哥，尼洛只不过寄居于此。  
“醒来的世界可能会有别的惊喜。”但丁开始发光，他见证过另外几个自己的离开，他们无一例外都像老去的星星，在极致的燃烧后化成碎片，回归维吉尔思想。现在轮到他了。  
“带我走吧。”尼洛哀求道，“他醒来我就再也见不到你了！”  
但丁无奈地举起手，他的皮肤产生龟裂，明亮的白光从裂缝里射出来，他都快看不清自己了——远日点终于结束，恒星带着光和热奔向自己的行星，下一个近日点近在眼前。“说到底我们都是脑震荡和血栓的产物啦。维吉，我们都会在尽头相见的。”  
“再见。”但丁笑起来。他的笑容跟光芒一样明亮，故事正是在他这个年纪开始的。  
尼洛注视着那些光芒的碎片和灰烬，他感受到那个人蠢蠢欲动，就要醒来。他无助地蜷起来，等待那一刻到来。

“谢天谢地，你再不醒我可快嗝屁了。”  
维吉尔睁开眼睛，但丁的脑袋在他一尺以内的上方晃动，那聒噪的声音如同立体音久久不散。他忍着脑后的剧痛一把捂住那张嘴——  
“太吵了，但丁。”


End file.
